


The Troubles of a Demigod

by TheOtherOtherOne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Prophecy, Quests, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOtherOne/pseuds/TheOtherOtherOne
Summary: Currently re-writing and making massive changes. I should be ready to restart soon. But I don't have a current timeline. As to why I'm doing so? I wasn't happy with it. I rushed myself and the end product was something I hated.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter one: All good stories start at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give credit for the inspiration and universe to Rick Riordan. I own nothing except my characters and my own story. I also need to thank u/AvoidingLifeEntirely for allowing me to use one of her characters Zif. That is all, I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter one: All good stories start at the beginning

Kit could still remember when her life had started to change, it all started with the car crash when she was six. “Watch out!” Someone screamed. The car swerved to avoid a massive monstrous figure in the middle of the road. Time slowed and Kit felt as if she were spinning. At some point, she must have fallen unconscious because the next thing she remembered was being picked up by her ten-year-old foster brother Johnathan.

Earlier that day he had told her that he was the son of Zeus. Obviously, she hadn’t believed him. But now with the monstrous looming creature that had caused them to crash, she was starting to reconsider that he might have been telling the truth. She reached up and put her arms around his neck to help him carry her. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier Jonathan.” She told him as tears streamed down her face. She was still in too much pain to walk on her own. “Hey, don’t blame yourself Kit. It’s the stupid monster's fault.”

They continued towards the hospital in silence. When they finally reached the doors to the emergency room someone gently took Kit from his arms and put her on a stretcher. She looked back to thank him for getting them help, but her heart broke as she saw his broken body laying on the floor. “Jonathan!” she yelled as they started to wheel her away. “He has to be okay! You’ve got to help him!” she shouted. Abruptly her vision started to darken and she passed out.

The sky was now dark as she opened her eyes. Panic filled her as she couldn't remember where she was. Her memories came flooding back as she realized she was in the hospital. She looked around the room and spotted a man who was sitting near her in a chair. “Hello Kit, I’m Jonathan’s Father.”

Kit’s eyes widened as he introduced himself. “Zeu…?” she was about to ask but he interrupted her. “Do not speak my name child! You don’t have the right after my son gave his life to save yours!” Her eyes filled with tears as the man stood and shouted at her. “He should have survived, not you.” He said. Zeus started to shimmer as he was about to leave. “At least no one will miss you. Your mother already thinks you're dead.” He said, shining brighter. Kit instinctively looked away as he shone bright and left.

She started shaking violently, her only friend in the world was dead. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked out the window to see a massive storm brewing that definitely hadn’t been there before. This is it, my life is over and I’m only six. The most powerful god wants me dead. She thought. Lightning struck and the smell of burning flesh was the last thing Kit registered before she passed out once more.


	2. Chapter two: Lightning Struck

Chapter two: Lightning Struck.

The next few days she fell in and out of consciousness, she barely registered passing conversations as people talked in whispers. “She shouldn’t even be alive, the poor child.”

“She must have the worst luck. Being in a car crash and then a freak lightning accident.”

“I heard they already have her next foster family lined up for when she wakes up.”

All these conversations passed without a second thought. It wasn’t until she woke up a week after the incident that she thought about those conversations. “Oh hello sweetie. You're awake.”

Kit looked up at the nurse standing in front of her. “Mam, is it true what they said about Johnathan?” She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Oh that poor boy,” the nurse answered as she started a check up on the six-year-old. “Well think about it this way, he will be known as the hero who saved your life.” She said, pitty dripping from each syllable sickeningly.  
Kit started to sob. “I didn’t want him to be my hero!” Kit cried. “I just wanted him to be my brother.” Her body was wracked with sobs making the nurses' job infinitely harder.

Later that day Kit was released from the hospital into the care of a new foster family. “Hello Kit, my name is Darla. I know you’ve been through a lot these last few days. If there is anything I can do, just ask.” Darla said as she helped the girl into the car.

“I need new glasses.” the girl said quietly. “Sure thing sweetheart.” As Darla started up the car panic settled in Kit’s chest. Darla saw her discomfort and suggested Kit try closing her eyes.

The drive to Darla’s house was quiet. Kit sat in the back seat curled into a ball, her eyes closed tightly. When they finally reached Darla’s house, which resided in a more rural portion of New York, Kit practically fell out of the car to get out. Darla walked over to her and helped her to the door. As they walked through the door, Kit was immediately hit with the loud noise of children running around and laughing. They all stopped once Kit and Darla stepped into the house and closed the door. Kit was pretty sure that someone had said, ‘Not another one.’  
Someone coughed before Darla spoke. “Okay everyone, this is Kit. You remember your first day? So give her some space.”

Kit was grateful that she would be able to be alone. They all ate lunch and chatted about games and books and school. Nobody asked Kit any questions, and when they were done a boy someone called Zif took her up to her new room. “So this is where I leave you.” The chocolate skinned boy said. He leaned in to hug her but she jumped back.

“Sorry, I don’t think I like hugs.” She stated. “That’s okay if you need anything just ask.” He said. He headed down the stairs and left Kit to unpack. She walked into the room and realized she would have to share the room, but she didn’t mind. With all the trauma she had been through she needed some alone time.

Later that day she walked into the bathroom. When she took off her shirt she gasped as she noticed the oddly patterned scars that covered her back and chest. Just one more thing to get used to. She thought. After she had taken a shower and gotten dressed she flopped down onto her new bed. She was exhausted so she began to fall asleep fairly easily. Unknown to her, for one of the last times, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Time went on and the days seemed to pass by in a blur. She couldn’t believe it when months had passed and Zif became her close friend. She seemed to almost be dreaming, she would go to school, do chores, and talk with Zif. Before she knew it a whole year had passed. And life only got stranger.


	3. Chapter three: Zif and his music

Chapter three: Zif and his music.

One day when she was walking home from school she was talking to Zif about greek mythology. “Zif, do you think that all that stuff about greek mythology could be true?” She asked.

Zif laughed awkwardly before answering. “What would make you come up with that crazy theory?” The brown-haired boy asked.

“I have my reasons. I had an interesting conversation with a man who claimed to be a god. He said he was Zeus and then after he left I was struck by lightning.” Zif stopped walking and looked terrified.

“If I didn’t know you better I’d say you were hiding something.” She poked his arm because he continued to look off into space. “Come on Zif, you’re scaring me.” Suddenly Kit heard a low growl and turned to see a rather large man.

“Come on Kit, let’s go home,” Zif said, finally finding his voice. They started walking quicker and crossed the street to avoid the creep. He started following the pair as they started sprinting down the street.

“Ego sum tam stultus!” Zif shouted in what sounded like Latin.

“You are not stupid!” Kit said panting. “Now how do we get out of this situation?” She looked over at him through her fogged glasses to see him pull out reed pipes.

“What are you going to do with those? Play him a lullaby?” Kit panted critically. Zif laughed as they turned the corner into an alleyway between houses. Zif put his pipes up to his lips and started playing a melody. Kit looked behind them and almost tripped as vines grew up through the ground and tangled the man endlessly. Zif sighed with relief as he stopped and played one more song. The vines closed tightly around the man like a fist and he burst into yellow powder. The trip to the house was filled with silence as Kit was too shocked to say anything. As they walked into the quiet house they remembered that Darla took the other kids to the dentist.

“Sorry, but what the heck just happened?” Kit said quietly as she took off her pink converse.

Zif fiddled with his cap and said, “Would you believe me if I said you’re delusional?” Zif uncomfortably laughed.

“My room, now.” She said. They headed upstairs and went into the second door on the left. Zif sat on one of the beds and looked down at the floor. “Explain.” Kit said, still standing.

“The thing is, if I tell you, you’ll be in danger constantly until we reach camp. But I guess you pretty much know already.” Kit sat on the floor and hugged her knees. “None of this makes any sense Zif. Why couldn’t my life have a normal amount of terrible?” She whispered. Zif got off the bed and looked into her eyes.

“None of this is your fault, it’s just the way this stupid world works.” Kit smiled. She was so glad to be friends with Zif. He was so kind, and she always felt safe with him. He was what the girls in her class would call, ‘soft’.

“So, Greek mythology huh?” She asked, pushing up her glasses. “Yep, any questions?”


	4. Chapter four: An uneventful trip?

Chapter four: An uneventful trip?  


After he explained everything he could, including the fact that he was a satyr, he told Kit that there is a camp for demigods like her. They wrote a sorry note on the refrigerator, grabbed their packed bags, and headed to the bus station. They were heading off to Long Island New York.

The trip was mostly uneventful until they got off the bus. After being chased for three hours they finally made it into a taxi. “Where would you kids like to go?” The taxi driver asked. Zif started to answer her when Kit started crying.

“I can’t do it!” She said, starting to hyperventilate. “Hey if you have to throw up or something, not in my taxi!” The driver yelled. “Shut up lady! She’s just panicking.” Zif said, now angry. He turned towards Kit and started to help her slow her breathing. “Breath with me okay?” She nodded and it began to work.

“I’m sorry Zif. Other then this stupid car, I’m panicking because I can’t let him down.” He looked confused so Kit elaborated. “Johnathan. If I can’t do this, then he died for nothing.”

She closed her eyes as the taxi began to drive to Long Island. “Hey, I don’t want you to ever think that you’re a failure. You can’t fail, know why? Because you wouldn’t let yourself.” Zif said, smirking. “You are not going to fail, and even if you did I’m sure Johnathan would still be so proud of you. You’ve made it so far already.”

Kit kept her eyes closed, but reached her hand out to hold his hand. The rest of the car ride they laughed and talked about what their stupid classmates would be doing. As they approached the hill the driver asked, “Is this the right place? This is out in the middle of nowhere kiddos.” Zif quickly answered back. “Yep, this is my uncle's farm alright.” He lied. Thankfully the driver didn’t catch his lie and dropped them off at the bottom of the hill.

As they walked up the hill and passed a pine tree and a dragon, Kit had expected a camp but she wasn't expecting the raw beauty of this magical place. She felt uncomfortable with the warm weather but was too distracted to mind. As Zif brought her to the Big House to meet the camp director, he slowed down and started to look anywhere but her. “Zif, what’s wrong?” She asked looking up at his face.

“Well, you know how I told you that there’s a Greek camp and a Roman camp?” Now halted completely, Kit nodded in understanding. “Well the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, that’s my home. And I have to go back there pretty soon.” Kit was shocked. “How soon is pretty soon?” She asked. “As soon as I drop you off.” He said with teary eyes.

As they walked up to the door Zif looked pretty distraught. “It’s okay Zif. We can still talk. And maybe you can visit.” He smiled sadly and put out his hand for her to shake. Instead of shaking his hand she rushed forward and hugged his arm. Tears now streaming down his face, he reached out with his other hand and ruffed up her black hair. She let go chuckling as he walked down the steps. Before he went off he turned around and waved. She waved back and watched her best friend leave her new home.

Before she could start crying again she turned around and knocked on the door. A kind voice answered. “Come in.” And Kit stepped into the house. The first thing she noticed was the smell of coffee and old books. And then she noticed the massive centaur standing in front of her. The man looked at her smiling and said. “Ah, you must be the new camper that Zif was bringing over.” Kit was kind of shocked that this old man also knew Zif.

The centaur gestured to a seat in front of his desk and started to cram his lower body into what must have been a magical wheelchair. Kit sat hesitantly as the man poured himself a cup of coffee. He offered her some but she declined. “Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Chiron,” he said as he sipped on his coffee. “Kit.” She replied. “Well Kit, how much of our world did your young satyr explain?”

They sat in Chiron’s office for a little while as they talked. After a little while of talking, someone knocked at the door. “Come in,” Chiron said. The door opened and an older really pretty girl walked in. “Hello Piper, thank you for joining us as requested.” He said. Piper closed the door behind her and walked over to stand next to Kit.

Instantly Kit disliked her. She had no idea why, but she really didn’t like this girl. Chiron spoke up. “Piper this is Kit. Kit, Piper will be taking you on a tour of the camp.” Oh, great. Now I get to spend more time with that. Kit thought standing up. “If you’re done Chiron?” Piper asked him. He nodded in silent confirmation. “Then let’s get started.”

As they were about to begin the tour, Kit tried to pinpoint why she disliked Piper so much. Piper continued to talk as they headed off to the first stop on the tour. Kit still could not figure it out. And although Piper would never admit it she had a weird feeling about Kit as well. Piper suddenly had an insane idea, there was no way it would work. But as she continued talking she slipped into French, a language that she was fluent in.

Kit didn’t notice the change in language and continued to listen and understand. Piper was shocked that Kit hadn’t noticed or said anything so Piper asked her a question, “Do you know which one of your parents is mortal?” She asked in French. At this point, they were standing in front of the cabins, the tour completely forgotten. Kit answered back in perfect French, “I’m not sure, I’ve been in foster care all my life and I’ve never met either of my parents.” Kit said frowning.

Piper looked sad for a second but then smiled at her, “Well since you didn’t catch that we were both talking in French I think I have a pretty good idea of who your mother is.” She said. Kit looked shocked and stared up at the older girl. Piper knelt down and wrapped her arms around her supposed sister in a hug. Kit stiffened and didn’t hug back. Piper quickly let go and looked at the girl concerned. Kit stared at her light pink converse and said quietly, “Sorry, it’s just that I think that’s the first time I’ve been hugged.”

Join me next Thursday for Chapter five: Ice cold tears.


	5. Chapter five: Ice cold tears

Chapter five: Ice cold tears

Piper stood there shocked, she started to get tearful and said blubbering, "Well you're just going to have to get used to me hugging you, I wouldn't let my new sister go without hugs." Piper whimpered as she wiped tears off her cheeks. 

Kit started playing with her hair awkwardly. Suddenly before Kit could answer the mess, a new girl walked over and saw how uncomfortable Kit looked. "Piper why don't you go get yourself together. We will be by the lake talking." Piper whimpered something that sounded like an answer and ran off to a pink cabin. 

Kit looked up at the new girl and asked, "What did she mean about being sisters?" The new girl smiled and said, "First off, my name is Annabeth. What's yours?" Kit felt a bit more comfortable with this Annabeth. "My name is Kit. I'm seven and I'm pretty sure I don't have any sisters." Annabeth looked at the girl, "I was seven when I came to this camp as well. And I think what Piper meant is she has an idea of your godly parent." She waved to the girl, gesturing that she should follow. 

Kit had a hard time keeping up with the older girls' long legs but managed to ask, "Really? Who is my parent? And why would we be siblings?" Annabeth started to slow down as she noticed the girl struggling. "Well if your mother is the same as Piper's it would make you half-sisters. Did she say why she thought you were sisters?" She asked. 

They were getting close to the lake and started to slow down to talk. "She said something about my mother and said that I had been speaking French. I didn't know that I could speak French!" Kit said confused and interested. Annabeth started to sit on the sand and gestured to Kit to sit as well. She breathed in before saying, "Well Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite. The language of love is French, so she put two and two together. Sadly we won't know for sure until your parent claims you." 

Kit thought about it for a moment. "So when do I get claimed? And do I have to be the daughter of Aphrodite?" Annabeth chuckled. "Well, you could be claimed at any time. And we don't know for sure who your parent is. But you will definitely be claimed by the time you turn thirteen." Kit was stunned. "Thirteen?! But that could be in six years! I want to know now!" Kit yelled, drawing the attention of some of the campers. 

Kit drew her knees to her chest and buried her face into them. Annabeth didn't say anything for a while, and before she could Kit mumbled, "Who even is Aphrodite?" Annabeth answered softly. "She's the goddess of beauty and love. Do you think she's your mom?" 

Kit was about to answer when Piper walked up to them. Kit was immediately annoyed, although she still had no idea why. Kit stood up and brushed the sand off of her black jeans scowling. "Dinner will be soon, so I just wanted to apologize for crying earlier," Piper stated. Kit stared at the ground still scowling. "Yeah what was that about?" Annabeth asked, smiling. Piper shook her head as if to say, 'not now.' Annabeth took the hint and didn't press. 

"So, Lil sis. Do you want to go see the Aphrodite cabin?" Piper asked, changing the subject. Kit was now mad, she looked up with a cold expression. "You're not my sister. And Aphrodite isn't my stupid mother." Kit said without raising her voice, now looking at the ground. "There's no way that stupid goddess would be my mother especially if you're her daughter." Both girls stood frozen. Kit didn't care if she hurt their feelings, teenagers shouldn't be so weak as to be offended. 

They were silent and it was getting on Kit's nerves, they shouldn't be that bothered. Kit looked up and almost fell over. They were frozen alright. But not frozen in shock, they were frozen in ice. Kit barely registered people in the background running towards them and others going to get help. No matter how mad Kit got, she had never wanted to hurt them. 

Panic closed up her throat, she couldn't breathe. A black-haired boy rushed up to them, he looked mad and scared. Kit started to back away towards the forest, she never wanted to hurt them. That was her only thought in her head, it kept repeating over and over. The boy yelled for someone to help. Before he could say anything to Kit she ran off into the woods.

Tune in next Thursday for Chapter six: A visit from an old friend.


	6. Chapter six: A visit from an old friend

Tears streamed down Kit's pale face as she ran deeper into the woods. The sun had started to set half an hour ago when she had started her journey, it was getting colder every second because it was early spring, but she didn't mind the cold, it made her feel more alive. 

Out of breath, the girl came to a small clearing, she was stunned to see so many flowers bloomed at night. She looked around wiping her face and decided to sit on a nearby rock. 

The events of the day were overwhelming, she didn't want to think about what had led her to the forest in the first place. She was scared that she would never stop crying if she did. I can stop here for a while, they won't find me here. Kit thought. 

She laid down in the flowers and took a shaky breath. Her mind was so clouded with noise that she didn't hear the soft steps of the approaching women. Suddenly Kit sat up and looked at the intruder. She had nothing to defend herself so if this was a monster she was already dead. 

"You don't have to worry child, I'm not here to hurt you." The woman spoke peacefully to Kit who felt a bit more relaxed. As she looked at the women she noticed the bright springtime colors of her clothing. 

"Hello, who are you?" Kit asked the woman. The lady chuckled as she took a seat alongside the girl. "That's not of importance, besides you already know." She spoke. Kit was confused, she had no idea who this woman was. 

"I've come to see you again and talk." The kind woman said as she looked at the young girl. "We've met before?" Kit asked, even more confused now. "Yes dear, we have. Although you were much too young to remember, I saved you from my husband." 

Kit started fiddling with the edge of her worn t-shirt, she started to understand who this woman could be. "I've come to give you a gift, your mother gave this to me." The goddess held out a copper looking bracelet. "She thought I could give it to you in the underworld. She wasn't aware that you are alive." 

Kit's mind was reeling at all this information. "You know who my mother is?" She asked as she took the gift with her hands. "Yes, but I am not the one who will tell you." The goddess spoke. 

"Thank you, I guess. For the gift and saving my life." Kit said, staring up at her. "Yes, well don't thank me, you'll have much trouble in life." The goddess stood up and reached out to help the girl up. Kit took her hand and stood. 

"You have to go then?" Kit asked. "Yes my child, I have to work. It gets busier in the spring." Just then Kit realized who this goddess was, Persephone. "Goodbye dear, I cannot wait to watch you on your adventures." Kit stood in awe. The goddess waved as she started to grow brighter. Kit quickly looked away as the goddess disappeared. 

Kit opened her eyes and realized that she stood at the edge of the forest. Persephone had given her one last gift. Kit looked at the camp and realized that it was morning. She had been in the forest all night. 

Just then before she could walk out of the forest she heard people talking about her. "But Chiron, we have to keep looking for Kit." She heard someone say. Kit looked and was shocked to see Piper and Annabeth standing talking to Chiron and the boy who had found his frozen friends the other day. 

"I'm sorry my dears, but you know as well as I do that the temperature dropped below freezing last night. No one could survive that. But we will still have people looking for the poor girl's body." Kit watched in shock, they thought she was dead. 

Piper broke down crying. Annabeth pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Kit was sad suddenly. She had run away after hurting them and now they were in pain thinking that she had died. Kit couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the woods and collided with both girls' legs. 

They gasped as she wrapped her arms around there legs tightly as she rambled out an apology. "I'm so sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to! And then I ran away and you were worrying about me! And then you thought I died! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never do it again!" Kit said holding back tears. 

They stood in shock wondering how she was alive. Piper was the first to recover as she knelt and wrapped her arms around the girl. Annabeth quickly followed. Chiron stood smiling and the boy to his side finally spoke up. "Well, that was unexpected. I think someone has some explaining to do." The boy smiled slightly as he looked at Kit. 

The older girls finally let go as they headed to the Big House. They walked into the familiar room. The girls took a seat on the couch with Kit as Chiron worked his way into his wheelchair. The boy who Kit had still not learned the name of stood off to the side.

Kit looked at the ground sheepishly as Chiron settled into his chair. "So, I guess we can all say we're glad you're not dead." Everybody chuckled at this. "But the question is what happened? And how are you alive?" Chiron asked.

Kit looked up at Annabeth who gave her a nod to go on. Kit started by telling them that the cold never bothered her, anyway she moved on with her story, telling them about the visit from the goddess and showing them the bracelet that she had been given.

They all looked a bit shocked and confused, except for Chiron. "My dear, may I please see your bracelet?" Kit nodded as she got up and handed him the gift. He took it and immediately dropped it. She looked at him confused as he rubbed his hand.

"Can you pick up the bracelet my child?" He asked. Perplexed, she picked it up and put it back on her wrist. "Ah, I see. That bracelet is much too cold for anyone except you to touch." The room was even more confused at this point. 

Kit took her seat again as Piper spoke up. "What does all of this mean Chiron?" She asked. Annabeth gasped with a look of understanding. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh indeed," Chiron said in response to her outburst.

"I'm still really confused." Said the boy. Kit was about to agree with him when Chiron spoke. "Annabeth, would you like to share with them what this means?" He asked her. "It means we will have to place another new cabin." She answered. 

Kit was about to say how confused she still was but Annabeth continued. "Well Kit, I think I know who your mother is." Kit sat silently looking at everyone's faces. She looked at Annabeth and saw that her eyes were full of compassion. Kit took a moment to think before speaking.

"No thank you." Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Nobody spoke for a while until Chiron spoke up. "If that is your wish young child then we will respect your wishes." The wise centaur said.

"Thank you, sir. I just don't think I'm quite ready. But Annabeth, you can tell Piper and that guy over there. They're probably curious." Kit said as she stood up to head towards the door.

"Sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. My name is Nico." The black-haired boy said. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Nico. Sorry, I worried everyone." Kit said now over by the door. "Is there somewhere I can sleep? I haven't slept in a while." Annabeth stood. "I'll show you to the cabin you'll be staying at for now. Chiron can explain to Piper and Nico since I already know." She said as she nodded towards them.

Annabeth and Kit left the house and started their trek towards the Hermes cabin. They walked by the bathrooms and started towards the cabins when they were stopped by an intimidating teenage boy.

"Hey, Sherman," Annabeth said looking slightly annoyed. "So, the pipsqueak isn't dead. Well since you didn't die we can go through the camper initiation." He smiled evilly. "This one has been through a lot today, you're not doing that. Plus I don't want to have to thaw you out." Annabeth replied coolly.

Sherman looked annoyed but let them pass. "Sorry about him, he wants to continue the tradition Clarrise had." "Who's Clarrise?" Kit asked. "She used to be the head counselor of cabin five. She went off to college and left Sherman in charge." Kit looked at the older girl as they walked.

"Actually, I have to get back to college soon. Me and Nico have to go back to New Rome. We have been visiting Piper ever since..." Annabeth trailed off. She had a far off look in her eyes. A look that Kit understood well. "Is this the right cabin?" Kit asked, trying to change the topic. "Yep, this is the Hermes cabin. He's the god of travelers, so he lets anyone stay."

Kit rubbed her hands together nervously. "Thank you, Annabeth. For everything." Annabeth looked a bit surprised. "Of course. No problem." Annabeth was about to turn around and leave but Kit interrupted. "Wait, Annabeth. Can you apologize to Piper for me? I didn't mean to be rude. Honestly, I kind of hate her for no reason." Annabeth opened her mouth and then closed it again. "It's just that I can't find a reason to not like her. She doesn't deserve it." Kit said as she turned and walked into cabin eleven.

She looked around and saw that there were quite a lot of bunk beds. As she was closing the door behind her someone spoke up and greeted her. "Hello, my name is Connor. Are you here with us temporarily? Or are you a regular?" The guy named Connor asked her. "Um," She stuttered, still rubbing her hands together. "I don't know who my parent is yet." Kit said looking at all the other campers before staring at her shoes.

"Ah, so you're undetermined. That doesn't matter much. We welcome all newcomers." Connor stated. After a brief introduction around the room. Kit was shown to her new bunk bed and allowed to settle in. After sitting on the bed she got out her bag that Zif had helped her pack. 

She opened it up and took out a picture. The picture was of a young man. Kit had been told that it was her only possession from before she had been put in foster care. She stared down at the man's face for a while, she had always assumed that it was a picture of her dad. At least that's what she assumed, she didn't know for sure. Kit took the picture and put it under her pillow, she laid back on the bed and wrapped her arms around her backpack. After all, they were the only things she owned in the whole world. Kit slipped off her glasses and put them under her bed along with her shoes. She closed her eyes and faded into an uneasy sleep.

Next week, Chapter seven: Night terrors and newbies


	7. Chapter seven: Night terrors and newbies

Chapter seven: Night terrors and newbies

"You had no right Hades! You took the one thing I loved in the world!" A voice screamed off in the distance. "You have no right! You killed another innocent mortal! It was payback. I don't need more subjects every time you feel like making sculptures!" A different darker voice rumbled.

The voices grew louder and closer. Kit stood in a dark cavern in front of a very gory throne. Looking around she could see the source of the voices. In front of her were three figures. Somehow she knew who two of them were, on the right was Hades, and on his right sat Persphone. The third figure who had been speaking earlier was nothing but a blur. Kit couldn't see her clearly, so she turned back to the loud conversation.

"She was my only child! You can't take her from me!" The blurry figure yelled, her voice cracking with emotion. "Leave now! It has already been done." Hades yelled once again. The blurry woman sobbed unmovingly. Kit assumed she was female because of her outline and her voice.

"Give up and leave or I will curse all your future children!" The women turned and began to walk away. Persephone stood up quickly and walked over to the crying women. She set her hand gently on the woman's shoulder to halt her. The woman turned around as Persphone spoke. "I understand what it is to be a mother. Is there anything I can do?" Persephone's intentions seemed genuine. "Nothing can make up for the death of your first child. But if you would, could you give these to her? In the Fields of Asphodel." Persephone nodded as she reached out to take the objects.

The woman handed over a bronze bracelet and a small picture. Kit immediately recognized them as her own. "I want her to have something from her parents. Even knowing Sais has them will be a peace of mind." Kit would have gasped if she could make any noise. Not many people knew, but her first name was actually Sais. Kit had always gone by her middle name Kathrine. All the pieces began to fall together. This woman that Kit couldn't see was her mother and for some unknown reason, someone didn't want her to know who she was.

The world around her started to cloud and swirl and just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. She felt like she had been pushed by someone into a different reality. Kit opened her eyes and her heart stopped. She was back in the hospital from a year ago. She looked over and saw the broken body of Jonathan laying on the cold hospital floor. Kit felt like screaming and crying, curling into a ball. But she couldn't as she was pulled away to the upper floor, to the moment before she was struck by lightning.

Alone in the hospital Kit relived one of the most excruciating moments of her life. Time slowed as she saw the lightning strike through the window and hit her body. She could feel every slowed down second that the lightning coursed through her. She must have been screaming at this point, time repeated itself as she relived the most painful moments of her life. Everyday she had spent with her first abusive foster family. The car crash and Johnathan's death. Every painful moment replayed inside her sleeping mind.

She tried to wake up, she tried to scream to get help, but nothing worked. It felt like hours had passed before anything changed, something had let go and she could hear far off voices talking. "Clovis! Do something!" Someone yelled. "I've never seen anything like this." a boy's voice said.

Kit's head started pounding as the nightmare finally ended. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was no longer in the Hermes cabin. She also noticed that she was covered in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face as she shook from fear. "Hey, you're awake." Someone said. Kit looked and saw Annabeth, Chiron, and a few other faces she didn't recognize. She tried sitting up but a hand held her down. "Woah there sweetie. Just lie back down for a moment." Annabeth said.

Kit reached her hand up and rested it on her throbbing forehead. "What happened?" Kit asked. "That, my child, is a very good question," Chiron noted from his wheelchair, "Would you mind telling us what happened from your perspective?" He asked. Kit was silent for a moment. She knew that she could trust them considering Zif trusted them. But these were the deepest pains of her short life. She decided to start with what she saw in the underworld. Before she could start both of the others waved to Chiron and headed out the door.

Chiron motioned for her to start. As she described everything she decided to leave out the part where her mother was a sobbing, caring mess. When she got to the end of the first part she stopped. Annabeth and Chiron looked to be deep in thought. Kit didn't feel like going into detail, so when she began with the second half of the story she simply said, "Then the rest was just me reliving the most traumatic experiences of my life repeatedly."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. For a moment Kit thought she had frozen them. Then she remembered something. "Wait, right before I woke up I thought I heard you talking about cloves?" She asked, trying to ease the tension. "Oh, you mean Clovis. He was the demigod who helped to wake you up. He and Will were here earlier trying to help you. Anyway, that's not important right now. Some of that makes sense with what we know about your mother." Annabeth said and then continued. "But why would...that particular goddess assume Kit was dead, and why is Kit being tormented by nightmares?"

Chiron frowned. "I don't know yet." Without warning the door burst open and a rush of warm springtime air and flowers flowed into the room. The flowers started to swirl in the middle of the floor and out of them came a beautiful goddess. Kit immediately recognized her as Persephone. Chiron and Annabeth both bowed respectfully. Kit sat up awkwardly and wiped her face on her shirt to clean off the sweat and tears.

"I heard that my favorite demigod was being tormented by someone trough night terrors." The goddess said. Annabeth's mouth opened as she tried to find words for what was happening. Chiron cleared his throat before speaking. "It's a pleasure to have you visit. We were just wondering why Kit is having these nightmares?" Chiron picked up a coffee pot and started pouring himself some coffee. After he offered Persephone coffee and she turned him down, he gave Annabeth a cup of coffee and settled in behind his desk.

Kit's head continued to throb as Persephone took a seat near Kit. Chiron started sipping on his coffee as the goddess began. "Well, you already know the answer to that question. Who else hates Kathrine and wants her to die?" Persephone said. "The real question I came to hear to answer is completely unrelated. Chiron, do you remember last month? He's with your family." And with that mind-boggling conversation, Persephone melted away into the breeze.

Chiron looked like he had a migraine and was about to pass out. "We can come back later to talk," Annabeth suggested. "Yes, I think that would be best." He said setting down his cup of coffee. Annabeth and Kit silently walked out the door wondering what that had been about. Outside they saw a small group of people in battle gear headed to the border. Annabeth ran up to Sherman who was part of the group and asked, "What's going on." He panted slightly and answered. "A group of newbies are on their way, they're being chased by a cyclops." After explaining, he ran off with the group towards the border.

"They're going to be okay, right?" Kit asked. "Yeah, we've been doing this forever," Annabeth answered. "So what do you want to do?" The two girls headed off toward the arena to introduce Kit to fighting. When they got there they watched the other kids fight for a moment. "Kit, what kind of weapon do you think you'll want to try using first?" Kit answered. "I don't think this bracelet is just a fashion accessory." Annabeth looked at her wrist and nodded.

"I had forgotten about that. Actually, my fiance has a pen that can turn into a sword. Those types of weapons have become more common." Kit looked confused for a second. "That's just it, I have no idea what to do with it." She admitted. "Hmm." Annabeth thought for a moment. "Try taking it off." Kit took off the bracelet. "Hold it out so I can take a look at it." Kit held out the bracelet. Annabeth started looking at it from every angle, careful not to touch it.

"It doesn't seem to have any buttons. I have no idea how to activate it." Annabeth admitted. Kit put her bracelet back on and asked, "What do we do now?" Annabeth was about to answer when a satyr walked up with two kids. Kit noticed that the young boys blue eyes seemed to shine brighter against his brown skin. "Hey Annabeth, could you take these two on the tour? They've already been through orientation." He said.

The satyr ran off and left the four of them in awkward silence. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase and this is Kit...Um. I'm sorry I've never asked what your last name was." Annabeth said. "Park." Kit stated quickly. "Anyway, what are your names?" She asked. "Hey, my name is Ben I'm eight and this is Molly..." The blue-eyed boy said before he was interrupted by Molly. "Actually I prefer to go by my last name, O'Brien. I'm also eight, although I don't know why Grey mentioned our ages." O'Brien told them. "I'm sorry, Who's Grey again?" Kit asked. "Oh, that's just what I call him," O'Brien said pointing to Ben, "It's his last name." Kit was trying to catch up on the conversation when Annabeth said, "Well since Kit's tour was interrupted yesterday why don't we all just go together?" Annabeth suggested. "So you're new here too?" Ben asked Kit. "Yep, I guess we're all a bunch of newbies."

Next week, Chapter eight: I yell at eagle man


	8. Chapter eight: I yell at Eagle Man

After the tour, Kit's headache from her nightmares seemed to finally be getting better. Annabeth and Kit were called back to Chiron. When they entered the room they noticed that Chiron didn't seem to be doing any better.

"Let's get started shall we?" He said, looking as if he still had a migraine. "Kit, do you know anyone who would want to torture you?" Kit chuckled. "Yeah of course." She smiled but immediately stopped when she noticed the looks on Chiron and Annabeth's faces. "What? You're going to have to elaborate." Annabeth stated.

Kit felt really uncomfortable, she didn't want to go into her deep-rooted past with Zeus. "Let's just say that me and the lord of the sky don't have the best relationship." Annabeth looked like she was about to ask a question but Chiron gave her a look that said, 'Not now.'

"So, I'm just guessing but, if I can't sleep then I'll eventually die." Chiron nodded his head. "I'll just have to go see lord airhead then." Kit said. Annabeth looked scared for her for a moment. "Oh don't worry. He's not going to try and hit me with lightning again." And with that jaw-dropping statement Kit headed out the door to the border.

"Wait Kit. Where are you going?" Annabeth said as she walked alongside her. "To go see Mr. Up Up and Away." Kit answered. "But kids under twelve aren't allowed to leave camp like this." She said. Kit stopped and looked at her. "Well, then come with me to make sure I don't break any more rules." Kit headed off down the hill.

She could hear the dinner bell ring, she abruptly stopped. "So what's next? Where is king thunder's palace? And how do we get there?" Kit asked. Annabeth looked at her, she seemed to be having a mental debate with herself. "We take a taxi," Annabeth answered, finally coming to a conclusion about her inner debate. She took out a golden coin from her pocket and threw it on to the ground.

Kit spaced out fiddling with her hands. When she looked up in front of them was a grey, almost see-through taxi. On the side, something was written, but Kit couldn't make it out. After all, she was dyslexic just like most of the other demigods. As she was hesitantly getting in the cab Kit asked, "Annabeth, what does it say on the side of the taxi?" They both settled in and buckled up. "The Grey Sister's Taxi." She answered. Kit took note of that as Annabeth told the three old ladies their destination.

Kit quickly closed her eyes as the car headed off towards the city. "Why are you closing your eyes?" Annabeth asked her. "I have some bad memories with cars. So where exactly are we headed?" She said avoiding any unsavory topics. "Well, Olympus is currently situated above the empire state building." Kit thought for a second. "That actually makes sense." The taxi swerved and Kit's heart was beating out of her chest. Annabeth didn't take notice of the change in demeanor and began to explain how the Olympians move with the heart of the west.

By the time Annabeth was done talking they had reached the city. Kit only knew this because one of the Grey sisters had yelled, "Watch out for that tower!" Kit's stomach began to churn with anxiety. "Please tell me we're getting close." She whined. "We're here!" The Grey sisters yelled. "Oh thank gods!" Kit exclaimed equally as loud. Annabeth smiled as Kit opened her eyes to look out at the massive buildings.

"That is only the second-worst car ride I've ever experienced." Kit said still in awe at the beauty of the city. "And I still have the rest of my life to get through." Annabeth and Kit headed into the lobby. The person at the desk was pretty rude, but they were able to head up in the elevator anyway. When they got up to the six-hundredth floor and the doors opened, Annabeth laughed at Kit's expression.

For a moment, Kit thought her brain had broken. There was absolutely no way she could ever describe what she was seeing. As they walked down the streets of Mount Olympus they got a few funny looks, but they weren't too upset. Kit didn't think she could be any more surprised that day. She was immediately proven wrong when she walked into the throne room. The sheer size of the room was enough to make her gasp out loud.

Annabeth, who had been to Olympus many times, was enjoying watching Kit's wonder as she saw it all for the first time. Kit's mood was instantly crushed as she saw Zeus on his throne and remembered why they were there. Kit looked up at Annabeth nervously as Annabeth gave her a reassuring smile. She walked up to Zeus on his throne and bowed. "Lord Zeus. I have come requesting to speak with you."

Zeus looked down at her and grunted annoyed. He stood up towering over the small girl before shrinking down to normal human size. "Come with me. We will not talk here." He said. Suddenly the air swirled around her causing her eyes to water. She blinked and when she opened her eyes they were standing atop a mountain. She breathed in the fresh mountain air, the freezing air and snow was the best feeling in the world.

"Welcome to Mytikas, the peek of the original Mount Olympus," Zeus said. Kit looked around, it was night, but the view was still amazing. "I know what you've come to discuss." He said. "Great! So you'll stop with the tormenting?" Kit asked him. He breathed in deeply before saying, "I still remember that day. The day I lost my son. The day he was replaced with you." Kit was outraged. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"He was going to be an amazing hero, the type of hero that you would have looked up to. But he saved your life, and it cost him his. If he had just left you he would still be alive. And to add insult to injury you survived my lightning." 

At this point, Kit was shaking with anger and anguish. "First, I could never replace Johnathan. You lost your son that day, and I lost my brother! It was his choice to save me! You don't think that I think about that day? It's one of the only things I can think about! I blamed myself before I remembered it was his choice to be a hero. The day that he saved me he became a better hero, a better being then you could ever hope to be!" She blinked back tears. She didn't want him seeing her cry.

*Snap* Kit looked up and realized she was back in the throne room. Annabeth stepped up beside Kit. "I will stop plaguing you with dreams, but the time will come and you will owe me. Oh, and say hi to your mother Khione for me." He spoke. They heard another snap and they were back at camp, in the middle of the dining pavilion.

Next week, Chapter nine: Friends and frostbite


	9. Chapter nine: Friends and Frostbite

After they had back in a less than optimal way, Chiron took them into his office so they could explain what had happened. Annabeth explained that although it was wrong and against the rules for them to have gone, it was a matter of life and death.

Chiron sat quietly as they recapped the events of the day. When Annabeth came to the part she wasn't there for, Kit took over. Kit decided that they deserved to know about everything that had happened. She started with the car crash and went on in excruciating detail about how she had argued with and yelled at Zeus. When she was done, she couldn't bear to look at their expressions. "I'm really sorry," Kit said. Annabeth set her hand on Kit's shoulder to comfort her.

"There is no need to be sorry. Sometimes gods can be hard to deal with," She said. Kit felt a bit better until she remembered what Zeus had said. "What did he mean about owing him?" She asked. "He will probably send you on a quest at some point, you won't have to worry about that until later," Annabeth answered. "Thank you guys, really. I've been having a tough time with all this new stuff. But you helped me and made it easier to handle," Kit said standing up looking at them. She didn't feel all that comfortable

"Now that I know my mother is Khione, maybe I should learn who that is." Chiron chuckled. "You may go, my dear."

While Kit was walking outside she noticed the other new kids outside the armory. Kit decided to go see what they were up to. They were the only people at camp that she didn't feel uncomfortable around.

As she walked up she could hear them talking about weapons. "Hey you two, what's up?" Kit asked. Molly looked over through her brown fringe as Kit approached. "We were trying to pick a weapon to start practicing with," Molly said. "Do you want to choose one with us?" Kit shook her head. "No, I still have to figure this thing out," She said lifting up the wrist with her bracelet. "Hmm," Molly said as she picked up a handgun to inspect it. "If I were the designer, I would have made it react to emotions."

Before Kit had time to think about that, Ben yelled out, "Look at these cool things." He lifted up a pair of shoes and some odd-looking gloves. The shoes were apparently bronze toed. The gloves had bronze metal on the knuckles. "I could punch or kick the lights out of monsters with these," He said beaming. "Got anything picked out there Molly?" Molly was in the middle of taking the gun apart and putting it back together. It only took a few seconds, when she was done she held it up.

It was a bronze handgun. "Meet the Glock 19, I'm going to name him Rogers." Kit and Ben looked at her. "Um..." Ben was cut off by Molly. "Anyhow, maybe we could help you out with your weapon thing." Molly finished picking out a holster as they walked to the weapons range. "Sure, I was thinking it might respond to the feeling of danger or anger." Molly was loading her gun as Kit spoke. "O'Brien, do you think you could do me a favor before you start shooting?" She asked. "Sure Park. What do you need?" Molly asked holstering...Rogers.

"Slap me." Kit said shortly. "What?" Ben and Molly asked simultaneously. "Slap me. It will either bring a sense of danger or make me angry." Ben looked like he was about to object while Molly shook her hand warming up. "Whenever you're ready," Kit said. Not a split second later Molly wound up and smacked her across the face. Kit was caught off guard by the lack of hesitance. But when the shock wore off she realized it had worked. In her hand was a smooth bronze bo staff.

"Woah," Molly exclaimed. It felt perfect in her hands. "Can I hold it?" Ben asked. "Sorry, I think it would give you frostbite. Oh, that's a good name. Frostbite." Molly nodded in agreement. "Mind if I go test this out on my own?"

While Kit was walking to the training area she saw a kid sitting and reading a book. She looked over the staff but again didn't see any buttons or markings. She tried tapping it with her fingers but nothing happened. Lastly, she tried tapping it on her wrist. This time it worked, Frostbite shrunk back into bracelet form.

Kit walked through the doors of the library. It was a fairly new building built by Athena cabin. She wandered up to the desk where one of the Athena kids sat. "I'm looking for information about the goddess Khione?" He stood up and walked over to one of the shelves. "Do you want that in ancient Greek or English?" 

Kit thought about it for a second. She would probably have trouble reading either. "Do you have an audio form?" He looked at her and smiled. "The majority of this camp has dyslexia. Yes, we have audiobooks." She blushed embarrassed. "Do you want to rent a device to play it on?" He asked. She nodded.

When she got back to cabin eleven, the sun had started to set. Kit was scared at the thought of having nightmares, even though Zeus had agreed to stop. So she settled herself into her bunk in the most uncomfortable position she could bear. She pressed play on the book as her cabin mates began to settle in for the night. The women's voice began in an emotionless tone.

"Khione is the Greek goddess of snow, daughter of Boreas, the god of the North Wind and Winter, and sister of Zethes and Calais. In some legends, she is visualized as a snow nymph. Her Roman counterpart, Chione, is sometimes used as merely an alternative way of spelling her name. Khione has an affinity for turning people into ice sculptures." The book continued on about the history of the goddess but Kit didn't pay that much attention.

"You trying to pull an all-nighter with that book." Kit looked up to see the source of the voice. In front of her stood a boy who looked to be a little older than herself. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly waiting for an answer and messing up his strawberry-blonde hair. 

"Yeah, I'm learning about my mother." She replied. "Mind if I join you?" He proposed holding up a case of Red Bull. She nodded as he sat on the bed next to her. "My name is Jack." She adjusted herself into a comfortable position as he handed her a can. "Kit."

She offered him an earbud and restarted the tape. A minute into the chapter about Khione's history she paused it. "I forgot to ask, why are you staying up?" He took a sip of his drink before responding. "Bad dreams. I try and only sleep every so often. Plus it gives me an excuse to continue my Red Bull addiction." She chuckled. 

"Why are you staying up?" Her smile fell. "I'm sure you're aware of what happened last night." He nodded. "Even though I know that that sort of thing won't happen again, I'm still reluctant to try and sleep after it."

She didn't want him to try and apologize or anything so she asked him, "So is your godly parent Hermes?" He shook his head. "No, my mom is actually Hemera. She's the primordial goddess of the day. But I'm the first of her children so they don't have a cabin for me yet." Kit finished her energy drink. "That's pretty much why I'm here too. My mother Khione is a minor goddess. Plus according to Annabeth, she doesn't have the greatest track record with the Olympians." 

They continued with the tape for a while. An hour into the tape she glanced over and noticed that his eyes were a most peculiar sunshine-yellow. He glanced back and she looked away. They sat there in a cozy silence for hours as the voice on the recorder droned on. By the time the sun had started rise Kit had dozed off leaving Jack to go quietly to his own bed.

Next week, Chapter ten: Demigod diaries


	10. Chapter ten: Demigod diaries

Dear diary,  
Setlling into Camp Half-Blod has been hard. I made a few freinds though. Molly or O'Brien is really cool. We are pretty sure she is a daughter of Hephestus, although he has not clamed her yet. She got to use the metals and equipment to improve her automaton leg. Oh yeah, did I mention her left leg is completely sinthetic? Well, she was in an accident a year or two ago and afterward, she created the thing. It's so good you normally would not notice, unless she is wearing shorts in the sun and then you can tell that it is bronze. It's kind of ironic considering her dad. Bne is great too, last week he raced one of the wood nimfs and actually won. Apparently, back when he was living in Montana, he discovered he had super speed. He was told by his mom back in Chicago that his father is Mercury. Even though he's a Roman demygod he wanted to stay at Camp Half-Blood. I think part of the reason he is staying here is that Molly and him have been through so much together. Out of all of or group, only Jack has been claimed. He grew up in New Rome with his dad and was clamed when he was young. His dad gave him his old purple and gold letterman jacket before he left and he still wears it. The first week of camp I met this girl, Hestia, who seemed about my age tending the fire. I really like talking to her because she says not a lot of people do. I know that she is a goddess but even goddesses can get lonely. She is the goddess of the hearth and home. Oddly enough even though I've never had a true home she always makes me feel happy. Her hearth is usually warm, but whenever I visit she makes it magically cold for me. Anyway, I have to go. I've been learning a few triks on how to use my powers and I'm supposed to try making a snowstorm. Bye.  
P.S. Sorry for the speling and stuff. I'm not good at this. I can never figure out where the aposterafe mark is supossed to go so I try not to use them.

Dear diary,  
I know it has been a while since I have written, I have jus been so busy with training. I'm starting to pick up Greek fairly well. But that's not even the coolest thing that's happened. Jack can make fire! His mom is Hemera and fire is part of her power, so it only makes sence. I love how quiet it is in my new cabin. It is made of ice and is always the perfect amount of cold, negative ten degrees celsius. I'm the first kid of Khione known to exist so they had to make a new cabin. You can imagne how lonely it would get. That is if I didn't have my friends, they're pretty great. Molly started spending more time in the worckshop and forges, although she always has time to spend with us. It's coming up on my eighth birthday soon, but I'm not looking forward to it. It always reminds me of who I should be celabrating it with, my parents. That reminds me, I've been learning about my friends and Jack is the complete opposite of me. Apparently, his mother visited every year on his birthday and talked with him a lot. He said it was a bit smothering knowing what here hopes for him were. He seems to be working harder than any of us at studying and training. The rest of the camp has been a little hard to deal with. Apparently, my mother was on the wrong side of a few arguments. Ever since I came to camp everyone has ignored me, well except for Chiron and a handful of the other older campers. I have been trying to work on flying by using the cold winds, but so far it has not worked out. But I can really annoy Ben by messing up his hair every so often. He gets pretty anoyed but it makes us laugh. The horn for dinner is sounding right now so I should probubly head off. I will talk to you soon.

Hey diary,  
I completly forgot I had this, it must have gotten lost in the last fight. Oh yeah, did I mention a lot has been going on? First off I'm ten now, I'ts wierd because time seems to go faster the older you get. When I was younger it felt like it took years to get to my burthday if that makes sence. I am really sore right now, Chiron has us all helping with the rebulding process. The big house was destroyed in the last fight and it's been a long process. Iv'e been helping out by freezing the bigger pices of debris so that they can be easily broken up and taken away. I'ts been hard work but I'm happy to help. Tensions have been running high which has'nt helped everyone's genneral distaste for me. Molly and Ben have been having trouble with it when I'm around them. I've been trying to keep my distence from them so that they don't get the backlash of everyone's idiotic behavior. I can't believe this has been going on for years. People really don't care if it's actually your parent who is evil. Jack has been spending more time at camp Jupiter with his dad recently. It's been really quiet here except fro the work. It's been getting kind of lonely lately. I usually spend my free time listening to the stories of the seven. It's suprising how many times you can almost die in one lifetime. I'm looking forward to my next birthday though, Chiron said he would allow me to go on a trip to test the limits of my cold tolerance. I have to go get ready for capture the flag. I'm not looking forward to it because the team I'm on has never won. Anyway, bye.

Hey,  
It hasn't been that long since I wrote, but the past few months have gone better then I expected. The kids at camp are still just as annoying as ever. But I talked to my friends about it and they helped me stand up to them! In fact, the general mood of the camp has been better. Annabeth and Percy's wedding is coming up soon, apparently, they havn't been able to get married these past three years because of college and annoying gods. They seemed to be pretty loved by everyone because of their legend status, which I think is fairly deserved. Sinse everyone has been distracted Iv'e had a lot of time with my friends. I'm really proud of them, they have really growne these past three years. Molly and Ben have really grown close, I'm afried that they might start dating in the future. It's not like they wouldn't be a cute couple, but I don't want to lose them. Thankfully I don't have to worry about that for quite some time, they are a year older then me but they're both still only eleven. There whole dinamic is super cute though, Molly still dose that thing where she refuses to let anybody call her by her first name and uses everyone's last name. I still find it hilarious when Ben refuses to call her O'Brien, everyone else calls her O'Brien, but it's funny how mad she gets at him. I've still got a little bit of time to go before my birthday. I'll tyr and remember to write about how Chiron's training goes.

Hey,  
Last week Chiron sent me out with Nico and Will. Nico shadow traveled us to Greenland for a quick trip to see how I would handle negative sixty degrees celsius. Will took my vitals and since it had no effect we headed off to Antarctica. It took us almost a week to get there because we didn't want Nico to overexert himself. Once we got there Will set up a magical thermal tent for them. Nico went to sleep and I sat out in the snow for a few minutes. At that point, it was about negative a hundred degrees Celsius and Will came out to check on me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't cold, I guess it should have been weird that I've never been cold before. I suppose it just never crossed my mind. At some point, I started shivering. Will suggested that we end the experiment soon. I lasted thiryt minutes in negative a hundred degrees! If that's not a win...

Next week, Chapter eleven: Flury of fear


	11. Chapter Eleven: Flurry of fear

The door to cabin twenty-one slammed open, Cecil Markowitz from cabin eleven burst in. "I'm so sorry! She just...We couldn't...It's O'Brien." Kit's heart plummeted. "Oh gods," she whispered as a miniature storm began brewing around her. They both ran out of the cabin to find a dozen of Cecil's siblings standing outside the cabin. "Wait what's going on?" She asked. "We just told you that to get you out here." Kit's normally cool anger began to be tested.

"Are you kidding me? What were you thinking?" She said in a seethingly soft tone. The snow around her swirled dangerously, coating everything near her in a layer of frost. Cecil whispered to one of his cabin mates, "Time to poke the bear." He stepped forward. "We knew that you would be dumb enough to believe me, and plus, you're an outsider. We can't very well pick on family."

Her anger surged up inside her. Storm clouds were starting to form in the sky dusting the grass in a thin layer of snow. Her skin began to frost over as she lost control of her powers. "I can't believe this! You made me think that someone I love was hurt or dying! And you have no empathy or regret?" The snow on the ground was a least an inch thick. The storm surged dangerously, and the temperature continued to drop.

"I think it's time to pull the plug, Cecil." Someone complained from the crowd. He nodded in agreement. "Okay, we're sorry. It was a bad joke, and it won't happen again." Kit was confused, the storm slowed and began to disappear. "That's it? You've had your fun and now you're done?" She stepped forward and some of the campers backed up. "Well we did have a reason for it but it would make you mad." Cecil proclaimed smugly.

"Nevermind it doesn't matter. We wanted a snow day," He said gesturing to the foot of snow on the ground. "What?! Youu..jjerrks." She stumbled out. Someone in the crowd laughed at her holding back from swearing. That was it. Kit stormed off back into her cabin. She sprawled out on her bed, face down into her pillow, and screamed. I need a vacation. She thought.

Off in another part of the camp, Ben walked into the forges to find Molly. As soon as he walked through the door, he had to duck. A rogue hammer soared over his head. "Watch out!" Ben slipped through the busy workshop as he tried to avoid death. He managed to make his way over to Molly's workbench without injury. She was so absorbed in her work that he had to tap her shoulder to get her to notice him.

"Hey Grey, what's up?" She said looking up at him. "Well, Molly, I was going to ask what you wanted for your birthday?" He couldn't see her eyes through her welding goggles but he could tell she was glaring at him. "How about you using my last name?" She suggested, continuing with her project. "I can't make any promises. Do you want to go to the arena for a run?" Ben plucked the hammer out of her hands and set it down.

"Well, I've been meaning to test out the new modifications to my leg." She took off her welding goggles and gloves and they headed out of the hectic workshop. The dramatic change in lighting made her squint her eyes. "Can we stop by the camp store first? I want to pick up some gum since I ran out." Molly said, her eyes beginning to adjust to the severer lighting. "How have you already run out of gum? Do you go through a pack a day?" Molly chuckled as they walked into the store.

"No, I go through a pack every five days." Ben laughed. "Imagine if someone heard us talking and didn't know we were talking about gum." Molly shook her head at the ridiculous that this conversation was turning out to be. She turned to the blue-haired girl at the counter. "Hey Ng. How's business?" Billie looked up. "Oh hi O'Brien. Slow as usual. You know how it is in the fall." Ben went over to look at the seashells as Molly purchased a few packs of gum.

When Molly was done with her purchase, she grabbed Ben by the arm and led him to the door. They waved goodbye to Billie and headed to the arena. As they were walking over they noticed a snowball fight by the cabins. They didn't think much of it as the kids from Hecate had been known to mess with the weather. When they got to the arena, Molly set down her things, and they began to do a few quick stretches. They started off around the track, side by side, and began a conversation.

Molly asked him if he was looking forward to being claimed since he turned thirteen a month ago. Ben slowed his pace a bit before answering. "I've been giving that some thought actually. To be honest, I'm really nervous. What if something goes wrong and I'm not the son of Mercury?" Molly caught her breath before speaking. "I think it will be fine. You'll be claimed soon, and whenever that wants to happen, it will be great." Ben looked at her appreciatively. "So, are we actually going to run here? Or..." Molly punched him and began to pick up the pace. You could hear his laugh at the other end of the track.

For the second time that day, there was a knock on the door of cabin twenty-one. Kit was getting increasingly annoyed until she heard Jack's voice on the other side say, "I brought Red Bull. Are you in there?" Kit sighed and went to the door. When she opened it she laughed and her mood brightened up. Standing in front of her, Jack was furiously wiping spilled energy drink off his new shirt.

It had a ton of characters on it that Kit didn't recognize and the words, 'My Hero Academia' written on it. "Well, that could have gone better." He said as she sat on the steps of her cabin with him. He handed her an unopened can. "Maybe you'll actually be able to drink yours," he said pouting. Kit giggled at his misfortune and asked. "So what did you come to talk about?" "Well," he started delicately, "I heard about what happened with some of the Hermes kids, and I wanted to check up on you."

She took a sip of her drink to avoid his worried yellow eyes. "It is what it is." She stated. "But it shouldn't have to be," he retorted. "I don't know, I guess I just wish I could get away from it sometimes." He stood up abruptly and took her hand to help her up. "Okay, hypothetically speaking, where would you want to go?" He asked her. "Hypothetically speaking?" She could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I guess somewhere cold." He nodded.

"Okay, let's try a mental exercise. Take my hands and close your eyes." She raised her eyebrow at him but followed his instructions. "Okay, now I want you to think about the way that the sun casts light onto your eyelids. Feel the warmth of the sun. Continue to think about that, but picture in your mind a place covered in snow where the temperature is perfect." She envisioned these things well he held her hands. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and she felt incredibly dizzy.

She opened her eyes and gasped. They were now in a snow-covered forest. It was cold enough that she could see Jack's breath. "What did you do?" Kit asked in awe. "You've heard of shadow travel, but have you heard of light travel?" He said in his best announcer voice. He swayed on his feet and Kit reached out to steady him. "I'm okay, we didn't travel that far. Welcome to Canada." She helped him sit down and made a fire to warm him up.

She looked up and noticed that it was getting dark. Will you be able to take us back anytime soon? I mean I love it, but people are going to get worried." He grimaced. "Maybe I should have thought about that. I can't light travel without light." She shook her head. "I guess we can wait for morning." He nodded sleepily. Kit realized that she should probably set up a makeshift camp. She started on it and thanked the time and effort she had put into her basic survival class.

By the time she was done setting up camp and helping Jack to sleep it was night. Something about the frigid air and silence of the night was calming. That is until she heard the wolves. It started off as a few distant howels and grew louder, and closer. She thought about Jack, he had only been asleep for a few hours. Should she wake him up? She didn't know, maybe she could fend off the wolves. Kit finally settled on an answer. She stood up and stepped away from the campsite.

She then concentrated and created a dome of thick ice around it like an igloo. She made sure to create a small vent on the top to let air in. Goodbye Jack, I'll be back soon. She could almost make out the pack in the distance. She took off in the direction that the sun had set so she could make it back. Kit began making noise by stepping on branches to lead the pack away. After fifteen minutes of running, Kit was out of breath and slowing down. Suddenly she ran into a rock face.

The good news was she didn't have to run anymore, the bad news was she was trapped. She was in the middle of trying to come up with a plan when she saw something small and white running towards her. It must have been what the wolves were chasing. Kit couldn't make out what the creature was, it was too quick. It ran towards Kit in a blur of white. She didn't see where it went, but she could see the wolves clearly now. She looked behind her to see the creature that was clearly a fox. It seemed to be hiding behind her. Kit was considering putting up an ice wall to protect them from the wolves, but she didn't think she had enough strength left. Before she could try anything something sped by her and pinned her shirt sleeve to the rock face. "This is not good." Kit said quietly. She was pinned with a terrified baby fox, facing a pack of wolves.

"I told you already, I have no idea where Kit and Jack are." Ben was getting really annoyed. Molly and him had been stuck in the meeting room for three hours now. Sherman Yang paced back and forth behind the pool table. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But you guys are a close-knit group of weirdos. You have to know where they went." Molly glared up at him. "Okay, here's what's going to happen Yang. You are going to let us get back to our lives.

And because no one is more worried than us about our friends. You are going to update us on anything that happens. Okay? Okay." Molly stood up and Ben followed. Sherman tried to speak but he couldn't find the words to respond. They stepped outside into the cool night air and began walking to the cabins. "I don't know what to do. I'm really worried about them Grey. What if something bad happened to them?" Ben stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I have something to show you. Follow me." He took off towards the beach and Molly had no choice but to follow. They got to the beach and sat down on the sand dunes. "So what did you have to show me?" Molly asked. She really enjoyed the sound of the water. It reminded her of when her mom used to take her to the beach on Lake Michigan. Ben stood up. "I will be right back. Wait for me here." And with that, he ran down the beach and out of sight.

Ten minutes later he was back with a medium-sized pink box. He sat down next to her and opened it up. "Cupcake?" He asked her. She laughed. "You went to a store to get cupcakes?" She asked, taking the cupcake he handed her. "Of course. They magically fix everything." She smiled and took a bite. "So what did you want to talk about?" He set down his cupcake. "I'm not sure. You know as well as I do that Jack and Kit are resilient. Wherever they are, I know that they're okay."

They could see the moon over the water. It cast a beautiful glow on their surroundings, it made Molly's normally dirty blonde hair grey in the moon's light. They talked about mundane things for a while, laying in the sand. By the time their conversation had slowed the sun was just peaking over the waters. Ben yawned. "Maybe we should head back," he suggested. They stood up, Molly stretched and brushed off the sand. "Okay, let's go." She smiled. "Also, thanks for this. It was nice." Ben smiled back. "You're welcome." He said adding in a bow. Together they headed back to camp. They didn't realize it, but they had gotten back to camp at the perfect time. Right in front of them at the campfire, there was a flash of light. Kit and Jack stood there. They both swayed on the spot before collapsing.

Sorry for the late posting. I had really bad writer's block and it took me forever to write. So I apologize for the sloppy writing. Anyway, come back next week for Chapter twelve: Can I just be claimed now?


	12. Chapter twelve: Can I just be claimed now?

Jack would like to say that he understood the events in Canada, but he honestly had no idea what had happened. He had woken up in a strange ice dome that he had to melt to get out of. Then it took him a full hour to track Kit's heat signature, it was harder than normal because her heat signature was faint. When he finally found her she was sitting on the ground looking quite calm, with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder!

Not to mention the tiny fox on her lap and the group of girls with her. After he had woken up in the Big House he had explained this to Chiron and Malcolm Pace the head counselor of cabin six. He also had the pleasure of explaining why he and Kit had ended up in Canada in the first place. When he was done Malcolm asked him what happened after he had found her.

"It all happened so fast. One of the girls, she looked familiar actually, yelled that Kit needed to be taken back to camp, so I did. That was it. And using my powers that much made me pass out when we got here." Chiron nodded somberly. He looked to be in deep thought. "It seems the only one that can answer our questions now is Kit. We will talk to her when she wakes up."

Jack sat up on the couch. "So can I..." He began to ask. "You are free to go," Malcolm answered. Jack thanked them and headed outside. He was barely able to register his surroundings when he was almost knocked over by a hug. "Jack! Thank goodness you're okay. Have you seen Kit yet? They won't let us see her," Molly rambled out. She suddenly looked mad. "Also what were you thinking?" She said, adding in a punch to his arm for effect.

He slumped in shame, all of her questions muddled in his head. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help her. Do you know if she's okay?" He couldn't force himself to make eye contact. The look on his face made her feel bad. "Will said she should be fine. Ben is with him now trying to argue that we need to see her." Molly slid her arm around his shoulder. "Let's go find Ben and you can explain what happened."

She lead him over to the infirmary where Will and Ben were still arguing. "We are her family!" Ben yelled. Will was about to yell back but he saw the two of them heading over. "She will wake up when she wakes up." He said, addressing all of them now. "Now if you don't mind I have patients to tend to from last nights capture the flag." He turned sharply and went into the tent.

"So, what's going on?" Ben asked. Jack sighed and began to recount the story. He ended it with, "So in some ways, I'm just as clueless as you." They all were settled in the grass by the end of the story, pondering what this meant. "Well," Ben spoke up, "I guess all we can do now is wait for her to wake up." The trio spent most of their day together waiting patiently for Kit to wake up. They had their adventures that they would have to explain to Kit. And shockingly enough, Molly and Ben were both claimed that afternoon. Although their celebrations were short-lived as Kit had finally woken up.

The last few hours for Kit had been weird. Being shot in the arm was only the tip of the arrow. Her brain had decided to replay the events in her sleeping mind. She guessed, looking back, that it was a good thing. She needed time to think about and process what had happened. It had all started fairly normal, running away from wolves, protecting a baby fox from strangers. But then there was the conversation that followed with the people that had pinned her to the rock face.

She had been terrified by these mysterious figures until one of them had stepped out and revealed herself to be a girl not much older than herself. But when she spoke Kit had known that this girl was much older and more powerful then she appeared. "Who are you to interrupt us?" Then it all clicked in her mind, the wolves, the hunting of the fox, even the arrow that was keeping her from running. "Lady Artemis."

Kit bowed respectfully, as much as she could with her constricted movement. She began to work at freeing herself, but not taking her eyes away from the goddess. "You'll have to forgive me for interrupting your hunt." She said with a last tug at the arrow. Her shirt could probably be fixed. "My name is Kit. If I may ask, what do you plan on doing with this baby fox?" Artemis seemed a bit surprised by her question. She looked at the small white thing curled up beside Kit.

"It seems to like you. Bring it with you and we will discuss it back at my camp." Kit knew better than to refuse a goddess, she bent down and slowly reached her arms out to the little one. It tentatively sniffed her hand and then hurridly curled into her waiting arms. Kit almost wanted to cry at how adorable this small creature was. She stood up slowly so she wouldn't disturb it and followed the hunters deeper into the forest.

They were quick and it was a bit hard to keep up with them because Kit didn't want to disturb the little fuzzball in her arms. But they soon reached a clearing with a campground. A few of the huntresses came up to them to ask how the hunt went but stopped when they saw Kit with them. Kit didn't pay that much attention to them because she was too distracted looking around. "Kit? What are you doing here?" Kit looked over to find the source of the familiar voice.

She was shocked to see Piper standing with the hunters, clearly one of them. "Piper?" Both girls smiled at each other, Kit was glad to see a recognizable face. "I'm glad you two know each other." Lady Artemis interrupted their reunion. "I'm sure you want to warm up by the fire as we talk." It was less of a suggestion but Kit didn't feel like being warm. She was also sure that the tiny snow fox she was holding wouldn't appreciate the temperature either.

"I think I'm good. We can talk anywhere you would like though." Some of the girls looked at her quizzically. She awkwardly rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "No problem. Come with me." Kit fallowed the goddess into one of the tents. Piper and another one of the hunters joined them. The other girl had short choppy black hair and a silver circlet in her hair. Artemis sat down behind her desk and the other two stood by her side.

Artemis motioned for Kit to sit on the opposite side of her and Kit accepted. Kit was a bit distracted by the cute fluffiness she was cradling. I'm going to name you Flurry. She thought to herself. Artemis cleared her throat. "My dear maiden, this is my Lieutenant Thalia and I believe you are already acquainted with Piper? What brings you to these woods?" Kit looked at piper who nodded in assurance.

"I wanted a bit of temporary peace. The camp was causing a bit of trouble for me so my friend brought me here. I enjoy the cold." Artemis hummed in thought. "That fox seems to have taken a liking to you. We had plans for him because he was causing trouble around here. Stealing food and messing with my hunters." Kit was afraid to ask but she spoke up. "What are your plans for him?" Artemis smiled. "Well, we are hunters."

Kit didn't want to be disrespectful, but she cared about animals a lot more than humans. "I'm sorry but what?" Kit glared at the goddess and stood up. "You think you can just go and kill a poor creature who doesn't know any better, just because Flurry's an inconvenience to you?!" Both Thalia and Piper winced as if they were afraid Artemis would strike her down right there. "You named him?" Piper whispered to herself. Artemis stood with an expressionless look on her face.

"I like one who will stand in the face of danger for what she believes in. You would make a very good hunter." Kit stood in shock as Thalia handed her a silver business card. Too stunned to say anything she slipped it into her pocket with one hand. The other arm still holding the now sleeping Flurry. "Walk with me." They all exited the tent and Thalia left in a different direction. A few other hunters joined them as they began to walk along a wolf trail.

"Tell me, what is your parentage?" The sun was beginning to rise as they walk in the cool morning air. "Well I never knew my dad, but Zeus confirmed my mother to be Khione." Artemis nodded thoughtfully. "As I suspected. I am true to my word in saying you should join the hunt. Anyone brave enough to stand up to a goddess is brave enough to fight with one." Kit was honored to be invited to join the hunt, but it just didn't seem like her.

"Piper, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you join the hunt?" Piper seemed to be surprised at being addressed. "Well, it's a long story. But I guess after I lost Jason, I was a little lost myself. I stayed in Oklahoma for a while to help my dad adjust, but I wasn't happy there. So when I ran into the hunters it suddenly all made sense. I understood what I was meant to do. Of course, my mother being Aphrodite, she was furious and tried forbidding me from taking the oath. But here I am four years later, the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Kit was happy to know that her old friend had found happiness. It made it seem a little more attainable. "Has your mom gotten over you swearing off men?" Piper chuckled and shook her head. Flurry was beginning to stir in Kit's arms reminding the goddess he was with them. "I must tell you, the fox will not survive being released into the wild. We hunted down the animal's family that was causing us problems." At this Flurry seemed to understand the goddess.

He lunged at her and bit into her arm. Kit's ADHD seemed to kick into gear as time slowed. Artemis shook her arm and threw him into the snow. One of the hunters raised her bow and fired at the small creature. Without hesitation, Kit acted on instinct. She threw herself into the path of the arrow turning her back to it and spreading her arms out to protect Flurry. She felt the arrow pierce through her shoulder and the pain brought her to her knees. A few of the hunters rushed forward but Kit's memory got fuzzy from there.

She vaguely remembered seeing Jack running towards her. And Flurry's sad whining sensing her pain. She could barely remember Jack helping her to her feet and grabbing flurry as they transported. The last thing she remembered was Molly and Ben's startled expressions as she passed out. Her dream shifted and she became vaguely aware of the cot underneath her. As well as the dull pain in her right shoulder and the annoying warmth of whatever room she was in. "Thank the gods you're awake." She heard. "Now you can explain what happened."

Last night I stayed up till five working on this. It was actually really fun. But please tell me if it affected my writing. Next week, Chapter thirteen: Recounting and resurgence


	13. Chapter thirteen: Recounting and resurgence

As eventful as their day had already been, it was about to get a whole lot worse. O'Brien was exhausted from staying up last night. She really needed to thank Grey properly for distracting her and taking her mind off of everything. He had known her for long enough to know that she worried too much. She hated the thought of losing anyone, it always reminded her of...No she couldn't allow herself to think about that. Her friends needed her undivided attention.

Sitting outside the infirmary was quiet, but it wasn't doing anything to help their anxiety over Kit. "Let's go get lunch," Grey suggested. "But it's not lunchtime," Day responded. O'Brien had always found it ironic that his last name was Day and his mother was the goddess of the day. "Close enough, did either of you eat today?" O'Brien shook her head. The cupcakes were more of a midnight snack. She stood up and stretched. "Okay, let's go boys."

She headed off towards the dining pavilion. They got their food, gave a portion of it to the gods, and sat down together at a random table. No one was saying anything, they were all too worried. And with O'Brien's people skills, she wouldn't be the one to start a conversation anytime soon. Grey cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone want to try my new creation?" Day looked like he was sick. "What is it this time?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer. "I call it the chili mac and cheese dog." Day pretended to gag. Grey ignored him and continued, "It's a hot dog topped with chili and mac and cheese. Don't knock it til' you try it." He took a bite and looked pleased with his new creation.

"It can't be that bad Day, don't be a baby. Here let me try it." Grey looked a bit surprised but loaded up a fork with a bit of everything. She took the fork and tentatively took a bite. "Hmm, It's not actually that bad." Grey seemed to be happy with her opinion. "I mean, I never need to have it again but..." His smile disappeared. O'Brien and Day burst out laughing. Grey grumbled and ate his food in silence.

Before they could fall back into their concerned state they heard an alarm go off in the distance. They all got up and quickly headed off to find someone to tell them what was going on. "What do you think is wrong this time?" Grey asked. O'Brien's mouth went dry as she stared up at the massive metal man just behind the camp borders. "Maybe it's him." They all stopped and looked at the giant metal man.

Before the panic settled in the second in command of cabin six, Erika Neumann, ran up to them. "Is one of you Jack? Nyssa said she needs someone immune to heat to help." O'Brien had never talked to Neumann before and was surprised to notice that she had a German accent. "What's going on?" The older girl looked over at O'Brien.

"There's not much time to explain. The climbing wall went haywire and the entire Hephaestus cabin is trying to get it to stop spewing lava." Day looked offended that she didn't know O'Brien was also a child of Hephaestus. "I'll go with you, but who's dealing with that?" He asked pointing up at the giant. "Oh, Talos? The Ares cabin should be headed over to deal with it soon. You two can try distracting it if you want. Just don't die."

She took off with Day and went to go help with the rock climbing wall. O'Brien and Grey glanced over at each other before silently agreeing to go check out the giant. They both ran up the hill to the border. As they got nearer to the automaton, O'Brien tried to remember what she had learned about Talos from class. If she could remember correctly he was supposed to be a peaceful invention of her father's who guarded Crete. Thankfully the giant hadn't noticed them yet.

"I think he's malfunctioning!" She yelled over to Grey. Talos was repeatedly pounding his metal fists into the camp barrier. They wouldn't have much time before he managed to weaken it enough. "Grey! Distract him for me! I'll try to figure out how he works." Grey looked pale with fear. "How am I supposed to distract that thing?" O'Brien looked at him exasperated. "You have super speed!" She shouted. The big guy seemed to have finally taken notice of the tiny creatures beneath his feet.

He roared and lifted up his foot to step on Grey. If it had been anyone else they would have been crushed under the giant's foot. Thankfully Grey moved out of the way with plenty of time to spare. Talos was too distracted by Grey to notice O'Brien sneaking up on him. The Ares troops were just over the hill coming to fight the giant. Grey was running around Talos' feet so fast that it was making the poor thing dizzy.

Just as O'Brien was getting close enough to Talos, he fell to his hands and knees. The troop was running towards them now, they must have thought they needed saving. O'Brien quickly approached Talos's hand and placed her own hand on his. "You're not a monster are you?" She whispered closing her eyes. She could feel the hum of his machinery flowing through her body. All the pieces and cogs beautifully working together but yet broken.

"What have you been trough my metal man?" She could hear the clang of armor as cabin five came to a halt. Yang yelled at them, "Back away from that monster!" O'Brien paid them no attention. She took a step back and looked into his eyes. "It's time for you to sleep." She could feel the heat in her body as she took control of the giant. The group rushed forward to attack too late. The giant shuttered and creaked then collapsed.

Grey came over to catch his breath as Chiron and a third of the camp arrived. Some of them had some pretty nasty burns from fighting the lava wall. O'Brien could see Day in the crowd. She didn't have time to say anything before the crowd that had gathered began to kneel down. Grey cursed and shouted, "Finally!" She looked over and noticed a holographic Caducas, the sign of Mercury, floating above his head. Chiron spoke up and addressed them, "Hail, Ben Grey. Son of Mercury, Lord of commerce and trade. Hail Molly O'Brien. Daughter of Hephestus, Lord of the forge, technology, and sculptors." O'Brien was completely embarrassed but happy. They both laughed and hugged each other. "It took them long enough."

Kit opened her eyes and saw Molly's all too concerned face above her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around at everyone. Chiron was in his wheelchair sitting next to her two favorite boys. Jack and Ben smiled at her from across the room. "The infirmary? Wait where's Flurry?" Kit looked panicked. "Hey, calm down. The fox is in your cabin being watched over by Bille Ng and Demian Dmitriev from cabin four." Ben answered.

Kit let out a breath to calm herself. "Let us take this conversation to the Big House and you can explain what happened." They all headed out to let Kit get dressed. She took her time to allow herself to get her thoughts together. It was still unbelievable thinking about what happened. Once she had gotten her clothes on she felt something in her pocket. pulling it out she remembered it was the card from the hunters.

Not really thinking about it she slipped it into her back pocket. When she walked out into the sun the first thing she noticed was how warm it was. Then she noticed the giant metal man being taken to bunker nine by the Hephestus cabin. "What in the..." Kit's jaw had dropped open. "Oh, that? Yeah, we can swap stories." Molly said answering her unasked question. They stepped on the porch to see an old fat man playing pinochle. "Who's that?" Kit whispered to Jack.

"Wait you haven't met..." Jack's question was interrupted by the fat man in the terrible shirt. "I don't think we've met properly." The man stood up and took a swig of his diet coke. "Which is kind of weird considering you've been here for years. Anyway, I'm Mr. D. You must be Kate Papers?" Kit didn't know this guy but he made her uncomfortable. "It's actually Kit Park." He didn't seem interested in her real name.

"Whatever Kellog. I'm the camp director. And I heard you snuck out of camp." Chiron cleared his throat and spoke up, "We were just about to take care of that. You can join us if you want." He offered. "No thank you. Her story doesn't interest me." Kit was very confused. "What?" Mr. D went back to his game of pinochle with a very nervous looking satyr. Nobody said anything about it as they turned to enter the Big House.

As they walked in Jack leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you about him later." They all sat down around the pool table. Kit was too tense to relax, she nervously rubbed her hands together under the table. Molly sat down next to her and set her hands on Kit's to get her to stop. They had known each other for a long time. Sometimes her hands bled because she couldn't stop. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chiron starting the 'meeting'.

"Okay, how about you start first with your story Kit." She nodded and began to tell them about the trip to Canada. She told them about the wolves and being pinned up against the rock face. How she had met and talked with Artemis. She left out the part about being asked to join the hunt, it just didn't feel right to talk about. When she mentioned Piper the only one who didn't seem surprised was Chiron. "Go on my child," He urged.

She talked about Flury and how she had gotten mad at the goddess. But suddenly she stopped. "And then..." She cleared her throat anxiously, softly saying, "Getting shot by that arrow hurt a lot more then I thought it would. Jack put his hand on the back of her chair. He knew that she didn't like being touched. "That's okay, I think we understand what happened." Kit was thankful for Chiron. She didn't know what she would have said. "Okay, your turn." She said pointing to the three.

"What happened while I was gone?" Molly and Ben smirked at each other. Kit was overjoyed to hear that two of her best friends had finally been claimed. Although a part of her was a bit disappointed, she was the only one who hadn't been claimed. They all went to the campfire afterward to talk about what they had missed in more detail. Kit was content with the way things were going. Spending the rest of her day with her friends was so calm. She hoped it never ended. When she got back to her cabin late that night Flurry was there excitedly waiting for her. She curled up on her bed with the fuzzball and drifted into an uneasy sleep. That night, the nightmares returned.

In my timezone, it's still technically Thursday so... Chapter fourteen: What do I do? Coming soon. Actually starting now I will be posting biweekly. In other words every other week.


	14. Chapter fourteen: What do I do?

Trigger warning for this chapter, specifically self-harm. The beginning and end of the paragraph will be broken up with *.

Over the years within the camp, campers had gotten better and better at evading the cleaning harpies. One of these campers being Kit. That particular night, after waking up from nightmares, she had decided to go for a walk in the woods. It reminded her of the night she had met Persephone and had accidentally frozen Annabeth and Piper. It seemed like a lifetime ago, five years had gone by since she had first had those horrible nightmares.

It hadn't gotten any easier, and Kit had a feeling it was only going to get worse. The branches scraped at her legs and she walked deeper into the woods. She hadn't wanted to bother anyone, they would be concerned and over-emotional if she told them. She wanted to escape all that, but she also wanted to escape her own mind and thoughts. Kit rubbed at her swollen cheeks trying to push away her thoughts. Her throat was tight and constricted, and she was having trouble breathing.

She continued walking, stumbling through sharp bushes that scraped at her legs. The pain was dull and far away, almost as if she wasn't in her own body. Her chaotic swirling thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a pond in front of her. All around her the trees were thick, not letting in any light. This tiny pond was surrounded by soft moss and smooth stones. It was calming, and after that night's events, it was needed. She sat down on the soft ground and stared at the water.

Thinking about it, she couldn't believe that the events with the hunters had happened so recently. Kit took a deep breath, swallowed, and closed her eyes. It was too soon, she was twelve yes, but she wasn't ready. Zeus was summing her to his palace, the nightmares were his way of saying it's time. She knew how it would work, she would tell them about her nightmares, they would freak out. And by the time they had calmed down, they would agree she needed a quest.

Usually, three people would go on a quest together, Kit didn't want to have to choose between her friends. She would need a prophecy form the Oracal Racheal, that would definitely be pleasant. Kit laughed quietly to herself. Her mind was a bit clearer, but the thought of telling her friends about her nightmares...It was terrifying. If she left out the details, they would want to know. And those were her darkest moments, times she wished she could forget.

She was not ready, that was obvious. Maybe she could stay here for a while, forget about the outside world. She would need to tell them eventually, but perhaps she could keep it a secret. She could keep it a secret for a little longer

The day had started off terribly, with Kit missing again, Molly and Ben off at Bunker Nine, and Jack was left on his own. Jack wasn't very worried about her, if she was gone then she had good reason to be. Growing up together had taught him that much. He always did everything he could to help her with camp bullies and such, but he also knew when she needed to be on her own. The sun beat down on his back giving him strength as he fought his sparring partner. \

He always chose hand to hand if he could, and today was no different. Well, except for his distracted mind. He could usually focus really well during training but today his mind was clouded with that day's news. He had been woken up in the early morning by a certain centaur knocking on his door. He was always a morning person so he normally woke up at that time anyway.

But last night he just couldn't sleep, he couldn't get the image out of his mind of one of his best friends kneeling on the forest floor, blood dripping from her arm. He knew that Kit had been through similar and even worse experiences. And he had wondered if she struggled all the time like that. He had gotten to his feet and answered the door to find the old centaur, he saw the grim expression on his face, the early morning sun highlighting the deep lines.

"My boy, you need to get ready and come with me. I'll leave you to get dressed." That was all he had said, and one panicked trip latter Jack was sat down and introduced to their new guest. "Hi, I'm Frank Zhang one of the preators of New Rome." The buff dude, with a look of pity, had shaken his hand and then settled in next to Chiron. "We have some bad news." Chiron began. Jack laughed nervously. "Of course you do, that's obvious."

Chiron and Frank exchanged a concerned glance. Frank cleared his throat and continued, "It's your dad," Jack's heart constricted and his vision blurred. The ringing in his ears had prevented him from hearing much of Frank's next words but he got the gist. "Missing...Failed...Check-in...At a loss..." Jack tried and failed to keep his tears back. Chiron had appeared at his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hazel Levesque, our other preator, is meeting with the other leaders to organize search teams. We want you to come back with us to help search for your Fath.." Jack interrupted, "Yes. I mean yes I'll go with you. When do we leave?" Jack wiped at his eyes and looked up at the older man. "Great, I will send a team to take you to camp and..." Again Jack interrupted. His impatient and broken mind refusing to let him waste any time.

"I can leave as soon as you're ready." Frank looked confused. "How...?" Jack stood. "I'll need to rest for a few hours in Kansas or Colorado if I'm lucky," Jack was pacing across the room in thought. "I will go get packed." And with that Jack had run out the door to his cabin. Frank had needed a bit of explaining from Chiron about light travel. And by the time Jack had made it back to the Big House, it had barely been fifteen minutes.

"Wait, slow down. I will send my pegasus back to camp but I still need a bit of time. Can you wait until after lunch?" Jack's shoulders slouched in defeat. His dad needed him. Jack had slowly nodded and headed back out. What was he going to do with the next few hours? Jack was suddenly brought back to earth by a painful kick to the gut. Falling back he doubled over and retched. After tapping out he and his tangled mind made it to his cabin.

***********

He was jumbled and disorganized and it showed in his movements as he tripped over himself trying to get to the bathroom. He eventually made it and stripped off his long sleeve shirt. Trying to regain his senses as his breath quickened he splashed cold water over himself from the sink in front of him. He gripped the freezing porcelain with both hands as he stared up at his sorry reflection.

He could see the tattoo on his chest, the one that said 'My Sunshine' with a small sun just below. He had gotten it on his thirteenth birthday, not too long ago. His eyes wandered to the reflection of his arms in the mirror. He was sure that he was the only one who had ever seen his bear arms before as he always wore long sleeves no matter the weather. No one was allowed to his scars. A picture of pain even the closest ones to him had never seen.

His chest tightened and he gripped the sink harder. He screwed his eyes shut tightly as pinpricks of hot tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. How could this have happened? I should have been there, I could have prevented this! His thoughts turned angry, he picked up a decorative rock from the shelf and chucked it with all his might at the mirror, yelling at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees sobbing, the shards from the mirror dug into his knees and he embraced the pain.

Not truly thinking as much as feeling, he picked up a large piece of the mirror and placed it to his arm. Pure anger and hatred flowed through him. This is all my fault. I deserve this. The glass cut into his hand as he gripped the glass harder, but something stopped him. The thought of his father who needed his help. I afford to be selfish. He heard someone rush into his cabin, they had probably heard him. Panic welled up in his throat.

He dropped the piece of glass and scrambled to find his shirt. He had just managed to pull his shirt on when Will Solace from cabin seven and Brutis Kent from cabin five barged in to find the mess of broken glass and a broken spirit. They both picked him up of the ground and wordlessly helped him to the infirmary to clean up his wounds. By the time Will had bandaged up his hand and his knees, it was afternoon.

Frank came to find him by the dining pavilion picking at a plate of food. "Hey, I heard something happened. Are you sure you're up to this? We can postpone." Frank sat beside him and looked briefly and the bandage on his hand. "No, I need to do this. My dad needs me." Frank nodded not looking totally convinced. "Okay, you ready then?" Jack stood and grabbed his bag. "I just have to do one thing first."

***********

Kit had distracted herself long enough. She made her way through the woods and could tell that it was about noon from the sun breaking through the trees. She had calmed down from earlier and was now trying to convince herself that she needed to tell the others about her nightmares. The trees came to an end leading out into the area with the stables. She started her way towards the Big House, and since she didn't know where her friends were she would start with Chiron.

As she passed by the cabins she noticed that Hestia wasn't at her hearth. Kit made a mental note to ask someone about that latter. As she arrived she noticed Ben, Molly, and Jack all standing in front talking. And they noticed her too. "Oh good. You're here just in time." Jack greeted her. One of his hands seemed to be bandaged and he had a bag by his feet. What have I missed? She thought to herself. "Yep, sorry for disappearing again."

Molly walked over and grabbed her hand to bring her to the group. "Now that we're all here I have something to tell you," Jack spoke, he seemed visibly nervous. Kit furrowed her eyebrows quizzically. "Well, you go first." She said back. Jack seemed a bit confused but began, "Well, I have to go away for a while. My dad, he..." Jack's voice cracked with emotion. Ben put his arm around Jack's shoulder to remind him they were all there for him.

"He's missing." Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Kit wrung her own hands nervously, and Ben tensed and kicked at the grass. "I need to go help some of the people from New Rome search for him. So I won't be here for a while, and I need to know that you guys are going to be okay here without me." Kit slipped her hands into her pockets to stop her nervous habit. "I guess that's my cue." The other's attention shifted to her causing her apprehension to spike.

"Umm, last night I had a bad dream. But..." She cleared her throat. "...It wasn't my normal bad dreams. Guys, my nightmares are back." The fear and pressure between the group multiplied like wildfire. "What?" Ben almost shouted. "This is too soon, we're not ready!" Molly sounded as mad as she looked. "But this means..." Kit interrupted Jack. "I know. it means I can't promise that we will be safe well you're gone." They all stood in somber silence for a while.

The grass under their feet seemed to have lost its color. Frank walked up to the group and disrupted their super happy moment. "I'll be over by Thalia's pine." The group was left all looking around in disbelief. "We are all going to be okay. That's an order." Molly broke through the silence. They all chuckled sadly. Ben brought Jack into a hug that said everything he needed it to. Molly was not too far behind. She hugged him and then punched him in the arm. 

"Take. Care. Of. Your. Self." She threatened. Jack smiled weekly. Last it was Kit's turn. He turned towards her and she tackled him in a rib crushing hug. He hugged back never wanting to let go from his first hug with his best friend. She backed up and looked him in the eye. "Go find your father." He nodded, his emotions beginning to break. Before the flood of emotions could take hold of any of them he turned and headed up the hill. The other two turned towards her. "You can't stay awake forever. We need to deal with this quickly." Ben spoke up. "But that means..." Molly didn't finish her thought. "We need a quest, but...What do I do?"

I do feel bad that my posting schedule is more spread out. But it gives me time to work on other stories. If you think the rating on this should be changed to mature, please let me know. And I will see you in two weeks.


End file.
